


SWtFE - Waiting

by rprambles



Series: SWtOR - Reflections of Past and Present [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hope, Missing, Presumed Dead, Refusing to Grieve, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rprambles/pseuds/rprambles
Summary: prompt: missing, presumed dead





	SWtFE - Waiting

It’s annoying how quickly she goes from ‘missing’ to ‘presumed dead’ to ‘killed in action’. Especially since Revan knows better. If Mel was dead, she would be the first to know about it. But there isn’t that hollow emptiness of death. Their bond holds, it’s just… there. Still and quiet, not a hint of where it leads.

It’s frustrating. But she’s grateful for it. She would have no way to know otherwise.

Not that Fuzzhead seems to need it. He’s absolutely certain Mel is out there. Repeatedly asking Republic High Command and the SIS about even a hint of her whereabouts. She can’t help wondering how Flyboy dealt with her own disappearance. If he ever gave up, or spent the rest of his life hoping for her to come back to him, and that’s a crushing wave of guilt she doesn’t know how to deal with.

So she doesn’t. Pushes it aside and focuses on the now. She sticks close to Fuzzhead; Republic soldiers never argue against a “Jedi” offering help. Together they survive and wait for Mel.

For the rest of their lives, if need be.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back on my bullshit B>
> 
> but seriously, i hit a pretty bad writing block again and i found badthingshappenbingo.tumblr.com and i thought 'hey worth a try' and it's working so far! there's 25 prompts and i might come back and do some more than once because who doesn't love a bit of angst
> 
> if you want to suggest a prompt and character combo for me, i've got a post up on my tumblr - rprambles.tumblr.com/post/185459876456


End file.
